play_wild_item_worthfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Feathered Ears/@comment-38433619-20190321175548
I'm looking for ALOT of the feathered ears! I'll trade this list of items for the number of feathered ears listed beside them. I'm mass collecting feathered ears XD Heroic Heart Amulet : 1 Pair of Feathered Ears @ Heroic Heart Tail Armor : 1 - 2 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Heroic Heart Armor : 2 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Golden Eagle Bow and Arrow : 2 - 3 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Candy Cavern Chair : 1 Pair of Feathered Ears Rare Phantom Poop : 1/2 Pair of Feathered Ears Sushi Hat : 2 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Rainbow Wig : 1/2 Pair of Feathered Ears Rare Heart Earmuffs : 1/4 Pair of Feathered Ears Frozen Phantom Necklace : 1/4 Pair of Feathered Ears Princess Chaise Lounge : 1 Pair of Feathered Ears @ Rare Team Direwolf Plushie : 1/4 Pair of Feathered Ears Three Heart Table : 1/2 Pair of Feathered Ears Stylish Salon (music) : 2 1/2 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Pi Amulet : 1/2 Pair of Feathered Ears Salesman Heart Antennae Headband : 1/2 Pair of Feathered Ears @ Spinning Bowties (Blue/Teal and Pink/Purple) : 1/2 Pair of Feathered Ears Each @ Rare Raccoon Plushie : 1/4 Pair of Feathered Ears Rare Fox Plushie : 1/4 Pair of Feathered Ears Bald Eagle Bow And Arrow : 2 - 3 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Feathered Mohawk (Green) : 1 1/2 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Feathered Amulet (Green) : 1/2 Pair of Feathered Ears Feathered Shoulder Armor (Green) : 1 1/2 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Feathered Gauntlets (Green) : 1 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Rare Panda Plushie : 1/4 Pair of Feathered Ears Pet's Lighthouse : 2 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Kitty's Rug (Pink/Red and Blue/Black/White) : 1/2 Pair of Feathered Ears Each Phantom's Pod (purple and black) : 1/2 Pair of Feathered Ears Cliffside Chorus (music) : 2 1/2 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Falling Confetti x3 : 1/2 Pair of Feathered Ears Each Snowy Owl Wings (red) : 2 - 3 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Heart Amulet : 1 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Holly Spiked Collar : 2 Pair(s) of Feathered Ears Sorry for the long comment xd. Also for the 1/2, that means I want half a pair of feathered ears, in other words feathered amulet. I can also trade 2 1/2 items for 1 pair of feathered ears, or 1 1/2 item and 2 1/4 items for 1 pair. For the 1/4 items, it means I want a quarter of feathered ears for it. Since that's technically not possible, I won't really be able to do any other trades for them other than 4 1/4 items for 1 pair of feathered ears, or 2 1/4 items and 1 1/2 items for 1 pair. Also the ones that say 1 1/2 means I want one pair of feathered ears and one half together for that item. User : Moonflower981 buddy me wearing feathered ears, or else I might not accept the buddy request. After u buddy me tell me what u want for ur feathered ears by jag. Thanks for taking the time to read my super long comment xd